Shadow's Destiny
by Gameboysage
Summary: Well, here is my first fanfic. This first chapter seems like all the other pokemon trainer stories, but just you wait.........
1.

Shadow's Destiny Hello! I'm finally working on making my fanfic. I already wrote twenty chapters on paper, but I was just too lazy to type it on the computer. This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on it. (Really, my firt was the Pokemon Timeline, but that doesn't count.) ==================================== **Introduction:** First, let me tell you some useful information about the fanfic so you aren't competely lost while reading my fanfic. (Read this and you'll have less questions to ask me.) My fanfic starts eight years after Ash has become the Pokemon Master. (He became the master at age 12, the lowest age ever.) For eight consecutive years, he has been completely undefeatable. ==================================== **Prologue:** The two characters I have in my story (at the moment) are Ari and Rony. They are both brothers, Ari is 12 and Rony is 10. Ari decided to wait to go on his pokemon journey until his brother turned ten so they could go together. For the past two years Ari has studied everything about Pokemon so he knows everything from the name of every pokemon, to the tactics used to defeat the gym leaders. It is Ari's and Ron's dream to become the new Pokemon Master. At the moment, Professor Oak has gotten all the pokemon ready for the next day. It is time for the new trainers to pick their starting pokemon and start their journey. Ari and Ron are two of these people. The meeting to pick the pokemon starts bright and early at 7:00 AM the next day. (Just to tell you, this fanfic starts of the same as the others, but it gets really bizarre later on.) ==================================== Chapter 1: The Beginning BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! "Hey Rony, get up!" Ari yelled. "It's 6:00AM. We want to get to Professor Oak's early to get the best pokemon" "I'm getting up" Rony grumbled as Ari left his room. They both got dressed and leave for Oak's house. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "Hey Professor Oak, wake up!" Ari shouted knocking on the professor's door continuously. "We're here to get our pokemon!" "YYYYYYAAAAAAWWWWWWWNNNNN!!" A loud yawn errupted from inside the house, telling the brothers that Oak was comming. "You're an hour early." Oak said sleepily as he opened the door. Even this early in the morning he was still dressed in his usually lab ansamble. "Sorry Professor, but we just wanted to make sure we got the best pokemon" Rony said eagerly as they entered the house. "Wellll, okay." Professor Oak said. "What do you want as you first pokemon Rony?" "I want a bulbasaur!" Ron nearly shouted without hesitation. "Okay, and what do you want?" Oak asked Ari. "I want an abra." Ari said just as eagerly. "An abra?" Oak asked surprised. "Are you sure that's the best starter pokemon? They only start with teleport, and the trainer needs to be psychic the even train with one." "Don't worry about that." Ari said. "Not only do I have a TM for him or her to use, but I am also psychic" With that his eyes gave a slight flash of white. "Unfortunetly, I never had the time to work on my powers, so they're not that strong. It should still be enough to control a psychic pokemon with, though." "If you're sure you can handle it." Oak sure. "Just one more thing, do you want common pokemon or irregular pokemon?" "What do you mean?" Rony asked. "The regular pokemon look like all the others, but the irregular ones are different in one way or another that made other trainers not want them." "We'll take the irregular pokemon" The brothers said at the same time. "I was hoping you would say that." Oak said with a smile. "Here's you bulbasaur. It is pretty regular, but it has a glowing bulb intead of a normal one." Oak said giving Rony his pokeball. "And here is your Abra. It looks like any other abra, but you will see soon enough its irregularity." "That's fine with me." Ari said taking his pokeball. "That's good." Oak said. "So how about you get acquainted with your pokemon, and at seven you can come back to get your pokedex's." "Great!" Rony said. With that Ari and Rony ran out to the fields to train their new pokemon. When they reached the fields they released their pokemon. The two pokemon materialized on the ground and looked around. "Hey buddy!" Rony said to his new pokemon. Just as Oak said, his bulb was slightly glowing yellow. "Bulba, bulb, ba, ba." Bulbasaur murmured as he looked at his new trainer, and his surroundings. "What did you say?" Rony asked confused. "He said hi and that he's glad he's out of that cramped pokeball." A scratchy voice said. "Who said that?" Rony asked. Ari looked around until he found the source of the voice. "WOW! Abra can talk!" Ari exclaimed picking up his talking abra. "No Way!" Rony said. "Way." Abra said as he teleported back to the ground. "I can also do more if you give me the chance." "I hope so, oh yeah!" Ari said as he reached into his pocket. "Here's my first gift to you. It's a TM for confusion so you can fight in battles." With that he opened the TM and sprayed the learning dust on abra. "Cool!" Abra said. "I've had five trainers before you, but you're the first to think about giving me an attack. The others just got mad even though they knew the only attack I can learn before evolving is teleport." "Hey look, a pidgey." Rony exclaimed, pointing at the pokemon that had just landed. "Let's go bulbasaur, we're going to win our first pokemon match." "Bulba." Bulbasaur murmured walking close to the pidgey, which simply stared at him. "Alright bulbasaur, use your vine whip." Rony commanded. Bulbasaur's vines whipped out of his bulb and slashed at pidgey, who flapped upwoards and out of danger. The pidgey got up high then rocketed down to use a tackle against bulbasaur. "Alright bulbasaur, now use razor leaf." Bulbasaur released his razor sharp leaves and had them slam into pidgey, who took the hit and decided to retreat. "I'd say that's a pretty good victory." "Now it's your turn, abra." Ari said as a spearow flew over their heads. The spearow heard this and swooped down at abra to attack it. "Teleport," Ari told abra. Abra teleported and spearow flew straight into a tree. Although, it didn't stay down. It flapped itself up again and dived towards abra with a drill peck attack. "Abra, let's beet it with a confusion attack." Ari commanded. Abra's eyes opened up and his eyes glowed blue. Spearow took up a slight blue glow and froze in midair. Abra swung his arm aside and spearow was thrown in the direction abra swung his arm. Spearow slammed into a tree branch and also decided to hitail it out of there. "Great abra, with powers like that we'll be masters in no time." Ari, Rony, and their pokemon continued leveling up their pokemon in the field for the rest of the hour. Since abra didn't need to make phisical contact to attack, it gained more experience then bulbasuar did. After forty-five minutes abra was level fifteen, and bulbasaur was level twelve. It was almost seven, so they all walked back to Professor Oak's house. The pokemon hated being in their pokeballs, so Ari and Ron let them stay out of them. "Hey abra, why aren't you asleep like all the other abras?" Ari asked. "I heard they can sleep up to more than half a day." Abra was sitting on Ari's shoulder, but he wasn't asleep. "Well as Oak said, I'm different than most abra's." Abra explained. "So besides from being able to talk, I also have a lot more energy than most abras do." The four continued talking until they reached the Professor's house. As they entered they saw their two rivals, John and Jared, with their pokeballs, and they also had extra pokeballs and their pokedex's. "Hey Ari." John sneered as he saw them enter the house. "Hi John." Ari grumbled. Over the years he had started to get tired of John constantly picking on him. Even though he was a lot taller then John was, Ari just didn't like violence, so John continued to bother him. " "Whatever." Rony said. "I don't like your tone," John said. "I challenge you and your brother in a pokemon match against me and Jared." "Are you sure?" Ari asked. "You haven't even met your pokemon, and you already want a match with them? Besides, we've already trained our pokemon a bit." "C'mon," Rony whispered. "Let's get some payback for all the years they've been bothering us. "We except." Rony said, speaking louder this time. "Great, let's go Ari." John said starting the match. He threw his pokeball and a weedle materialized out of it. "Alright abra, you're up." Ari said. Abra teleported off of Ari's shoulder and appeared infornt of weedle. "A weedle is an interesting starter pokemon." Ari commented. "Yes I know." John said grinning. "But I knew you would pick a psychic as your starter, and I knew bug was good against psychic, so I picked weedle. Let's beat that abra with a poison sting attack." Weedle jumped up and fell torwards abra with his head pointed straight at abra. "Abra, teleport." Ari commanded. Abra teleported out of the way, so weedle ended up sticking to the floor upside-down. "Great, now use confusion." Abra's eyes glowed, and weedle was lifted up into the air. "Poison needle." John said. The needle on Weedle's head popped out of his head and rammed into abra. Abra lost his contol over weedle, and they both fell down. Abra was still fightable, but if he was a lower lever, he definitly would have fainted. "Abra, teleport out of there." Ari said. Abra teleported next to Ari, and Rony took over. "Alright bulbasaur, use your vine whip." Rony said. Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around weedle and slammed it around a bit until it eventually fainted. (Being at such a low level while bulbasaur was a higher level made weedle pretty easy to faint.) "Aw crud." John grumbled as he returned weedle to its pokeball. "Now it's my time." Jared said. "I also picked my pokemon to beat yours Rony." He threw a pokeball and a charmander materialized out of it. "Charmander, use flamethrower." Charmander breathed out a lot of flames and shot it at bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, dodge it and use razor leaf." Rony ordered. Bulbasaur jumped out of the way of the flames and shot his sharp leaves at charmander, who simply burned them to a crisp. Even with bulbasaur's higher levels, it still seemed hopeless for bulbasaur to defeat the fire type pokemon. "I'll take him on." Abra groaned as he struggled to his feet. "But you're still in pain, and you haven't learned recover yet." Ari said worridly. "Don't worry, I can take him." Abra said. "If you say so." Rony remarked. "Come back bulbasaur, and let abra have a turn." Bulbasaur gladly ran back and abra teleported infront of charmander. "Well if it isn't the one hit wonder." Jared sneered. "Charmander, use your skull bash." Charmander lowered his head and ran at abra. "Abra, teleport." Ari said. Abra teleported and charmander ran into the wall. Abra reapeared and charmander fell to the ground in a daze. "Great, now use confusion." Abra was about to use his attack when he got covered in thread. "Hey, that's cheating!" Rony yelled as he saw weedle spin abra in its strong thread. "Hey, all's fair in pokemon battles." John grinned. He has given weedle a potion and revived him enough to attack abra from the back. "Yeah, now burn abra up with a flamethrower." John said. Charmander breathed his flames on the trapped abra. The thread melted away and abra fell on the ground burned. "Well that, what!?" Jared shrieked when abra got back up. Abra glowed white and grew a few feet, and evolved into kadabra. Without looking behind him weedle floated in the air and splatted against the wall. "Hey, no fair!" John complained as he returned his pokemon. "At least that is a legal." Rony said, enjoying his rivals getting annoyed. "Yes, let's so these people what we think of cheaters kadabra." Ari said. Charmander floated up in the air and was rammed straight into a wall and went through it. It kept flying for a few more yards. "Hey!" Jared said angrily as he ran after his pokemon. "We'll be back." John said as he fallowed Jared. "And next battle we're going to win." With that they went out the hole charmander had caused to find him. "That was a great job kadabra!" Ari exclaimed happily. "Wow, you evolved on your first day." "Yeah, it's amazing." Kadabra agreed. "I just hope the other battles are this much fun." Rony said. "Bulba ba." Bulbasaur rumbled happily. "That was a pretty great battle." Oak said as he entered the room. "Thanks, err, sorry about the wall." Rony said awkwardly. "Oh that's okay." Oak said. "Almost everytime Ash came here something ended up broken, so I'm used to it by now. "Anyway, since you did so great on your first battle, I'll give you some prizes." "Really?" Rony asked. "Just for one match." "Well, they're really prototypes that I want tested out in the real world before I send them out on the market. But don't worry, they've already been tested, I just want to see how well they're used." "What prizes are they?" Ari asked. "The first items are called super rare candies. They are improved versions of rare candies, and they gave the pokemon gain five levels instead of one, and there are no side affects, so it's like it gained a level naturally. The second is a much more rairer item. It is a new type of master ball. As you know the pokeball has been improved to the point that if you catch a pokemon, they will listen to you. Unlike how Ash's Charizard used to act. The master ball has a 100% chance of catching the pokemon, and will also have the pokemon listen to you. It is the ultamite pokeball." "You mean it takes away the pokemon's free will?" Kadabra said disgusted. "No no no," Oak said with a chuckle. "It let's the pokemon have complete free will, but the thought of double crossing the trainer is erased from its mind." "I still don't like the idea." Kadabra continued. "It does cause a bit of contraversy, but I'll just give you one each to try out." Oak gave Ari and Ron ten super rare candies each and a master ball. "Thanks." Rony said as they both excepted the items and put them in their backpaks. "Well then, start your journey and become pokemon masters." Oak said. "You bet." Ari exclaimed. With that, Ari, Ron and their pokemon to start out on their pokemon journey. ========================================= Well, that's my first chapter of my fanfic. What do you think? Be sure to give me reviews about it. In the next few chapters a lot of interesting things will happen including psychic powers, and new pokemon! 


	2. Ninja Madness

Ninja Madness Hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of my fanfic! Right now I bet you're wondering exactly what the main characters look like. So before I continue on, let me give you the stats of the main stars. ===================================== Ari Age: 12 Height: 6 feet. (He's very tall for his age, and he is slender.) Weight: 130 lbs. (I just picked a number.) Hair color Dark brown Eye color Brown What he wears: He always wears sneakers, blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a black jacket. He also has a big black backpack. Rony Age: 10 Height:4' 5''. Weight:90 lbs. Hair color Dark brown Eye color Hazel What he wears: Sneakers, Jeans, a green shirt, and he wears a black jacket around his waist. His backpack is small and green. The pokemon look like any other pokemon of their type, but bulbasaur has the yellow glowing bulb. ====================================== So after Ari and Ron got the items from Professor Oak they emediatly left on their journey. They first went to Viridian City, but since the gym doesn't officially oppen until later in the year, they went on to the Veridian Forest. "Hey Ari, what kind of pokemon are in the forest anyway?" Rony asked Ari as they got deep in the forest. "Oh the usual." Ari exclaimed. "There are mainly rattata, pidgey, and so on. "You mean like that?" Kadabra asked, pointing at a rattata that just jumped out of the bushes. "Yes, exactly." Ari said. "Let's catch it, Kadabra. Use confusion on it." Kadabra's eyes glowed and the unsuspecting rattata floated in the air and got slammed into a tree. Ari threw one of his extra pokeballs and the rattata disappeared into it. The pokeball shook a few times, then the red light turned blue and the ping sound went off. "Cool," Rony commented. At that moment, a pidgey landed in the fields to their left. "How about **we** catch a pokemon, bulbasuar?" "Bulba?" Bulbasuar questioned. "Bulbasaur says that pidgey is a flying type, so he would have a disadvantage." Kadabra translated. "If we work hard enough, types won't matter." Rony exclaimed. "Now let's catch that pidgey, use your razor leaf." Bulbasaur sent out two sharp leaves at pidgey. The pidgey saw the attack, and blew the leaves away with a beat of its wings. The pidgey then flapped up into the air, and rocketed towards bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, that attack will do double damage to you, so roll out of the way." Ari suggested. "Bulbasaur quickly rolled out of the way, and had pidgey ram into a tree, getting its beak stuck into it. "Good bubasaur, no use your razor leaf." Rony ordered. Bulbasaur shook its head and gave a grunt. "He says he has a better attack in mind." Kadabra translated. "Alright then, use the attack." Rony said. Without even charging up, bulbasaur shot a large beam of light at pidgey, who was still stuck in the tree. The beam struck it, and it fell to the ground in a daze. Rony threw one of his pokeballs and the pidgey disappeared into it. The ball shook, and light turned blue and stood still. "Now I have a new pokemon." "Yeah, but that was amazing." Ari commented. "What was?" Rony asked. "That was a solar beam, which is what bulbasaur can learn as its best attack." Ari explained. "Not only did your bulbasaur use it when it's at so low a level, but it didn't even have to charge up to attack." "Maybe that's why his bulb is always glowing," Kadabra said. "Because he's always at max absorbtion of the sun's rays." "Maybe." Ari commented. They started to continue to walk until something jumped out of the bushes and placed a sword near Rony's nose. "Are any of you from the town of Pallet?" The person asked. "Yes, we both are." Ari answered. Now that he has a better look, he noticed it was actually a young man in what looked like ninja gear. "Then I challenge one of you to a pokemon battle." The man said. "Wait a minute," Ari said suddenly. "Aren't you that Samuri guy that Ash talked about?" He asked. "Yes I am," Samuri said. "And if you know that much about me, then you knew that after that time, I have challenged every knew Pallet trainer to come through these parts since." "I'll challenge you." Ari volunteered. "Great, but how about we make it more interesting." Samuri said. "The loser has to give up one of his pokemon." "I don't know about that." Ari said. "Pokemon aren't just things to get traded like trading cards." "If you fear you will lose, then you will never become a pokemon master." Samuri said. "Okay, I guess I could do it." Ari said reluctantly. "Good, then let's start." Samuri said. He threw a pokeball and a Beedrill materialized out of it. "Alright Kadabra, you're up." Ari said. Kadabra walked up to beedrill. "Then let's start, beedrill, use poison sting." Beedrill buzzed its wings and flew torwards kadabra with its sharp arms pointed at kadabra's chest. "Teleport out of the way." Ari ordered. Kadabra teleported out of the way and beedrill flew through the spot he used to be in. Beedrill couldn't slow down, so it rammed into a tree and got its arms stuck in the trunk of the tree. "Great, now use confusion." Kadabra reappeared and pulled beedrill out of the tree using his mind. Then he smashed beedrill into the ground. Beedrill's eyes stopped glowing, and it feinting instantly. "Very clever." Samurai said as he recalled his pokemon. "How about we raise the staikes. If I lose, I give you a special item. If you lose, I get your kadabra." "Are you crazy!" Ari nearly shrieked. "There's no way I'm going to give up my friend for any reason." "Oh come on Ari, let me fight." Kadabra said. "If his other pokemon are as tough as his beedrill, he'll be a pushover." "That pokemon can talk?" Samurai said amazed. "Yes," Ari said. "He's very special, and since he wants to fight, I won't stop him." "Wonderful!" Samurai said. "Then let me show you **my** strongest pokemon." He threw his pokeball, and a scyther materialized out of it. "A scyther." Ari said a bit worried. Ari only knew of two ways for a psychic pokemon to lose a match. If the enemy pokemon froze it, or if it was very fast. Scyther definetly fit the second category. "That will be a nice opponent." Kadabra said, not seeming the least bit worried. "Oh...It will be more than a "nice opponent." to you." Samurai said with a smile. "Scyther, use double team and than slash attack." Scyther started to run up to kadabra. "Kadabra, use your barrier attack." Ari ordered. He expected scyther to charge kadabra, but instead at the last moment scyther jumped aside, in three seperate directions. "What the-" Kadabra said in surprise trying to look in all directions at the three scyther's jumping around him. One of the scythers ran in with arms raised. Kadabra put all of his power into stopping the scyther using confusion, but the scyther blurred out of existence. "Ha, you just got one of his doubles." Samurai said smugly. "Go in for the kill, scyther." The two other scythers jumped torwards kadabra to slash him. "Kadabra, teleport out of there." Ari ordered quickly. Kadabra teleported out of the way, and the two scythers smashed into each other. Unfortunetly, they both blurred out, meaning they were both doubles. When kadabra reappeared, the real scyther jumped in and slashed him in the back. "Ow!" Kadabra yelled as he fell to one knee. "Kadabra, no!" Ari said sadly. "I don't want to lose you already." "Too bad, you'll never defeat my scyther." "Oh yeah?" Kadabra grunted through klenched teeth. "Then let me show you why I'm so special." Kadabra got to his feet, glenched his hands into fists, and his outline started to glow white. Ari also noticed that the spoon kadabra always carried was also glowing white, and that his other fist had the outline of a spoon in it. "What the heck is going on?" Samuri said as leaves on the ground started to float in the air, and a cool breeze started up. "I don't like where this is heading, scyther, use your scythe drill and end this." Scyther flew high in the air and stopped flapping his wings. He fell torwards the now completely glowing kadabra and started spinning with his arms pointed torwards kadabra. "Kadabra, whatever you're planning to do, do it quickly." Ari recommened. Scyther continued to fall towards kadabra. With all of his momentum, he was looking like a typhoon with two sharp edges. When scyther was just a few feet away from kadabra, kadabra gave a grunt and the white around him flashed outwards with a blinding flash, which knocked scyther a few feet away. Kadabra turned completely into white energy, then started to enlongate and a spoon fully appeared into his second fist. He stopped glowing and everything was still for a while. "No way!" Ari said amazed. "How is that possible?" He was stairing at his newly evolved alakazam. "I'll explain later." Alakazam said. "And as for you, mister slash a person in the back, this is what I think of you." He raised both of his fists, and scyther floated into the air. Alakazam pointed both of his thumbs down and scyther plumeted to the ground, causing a small hole. "Scyther, are you okay?" Samuri asked. Scyther slowly flew out of the hole and landed on the ground, holding himself up with both of his scythe like arms. "Alright then, use your double team, and slash him again." Scyther jumped in three different directions and started running around alakazam. "I don't think so." Alakazam said. "He closed his eyes, and all the scythers stopped moving. All but one of them disappeared and floated into the air. "What, you used confusion on all of them?" Samuri said. "That's not fair." "Whatever." Alakazam said. He floated the helpless scyther higher into the air, and then slammed it brutally into the ground. The scyther started to shakily stand up, but then collapsed on the ground exghausted. "I know when to know I lost." Samuri exclaimed not too happily. "Here's your prize." Samuri reached into the bushes and pulled out a metal-like suitcase. "What is it?" Ari asked as he took it from Samuri. "It's a portable pokecenter." Samuri explained. "I made it myself. Sine I live in the forest it started to be a hassle to constantly go to the pokecenter in the next town. So I ratified to problem by being able to heal my pokemon whenever I wanted." "Okay, thanks for the gift." Ari said. "Fare-thee-well, but be prepared for another battle soon." With that, Samuri jumped into the bushes and disappeared. "That was interesting." Rony commented. "Yeah," Ari agreed. "That was a close battle. By the way, how did you evolve so quickly, Alakazam?" "I made myself evovle." Alakazam said, matter of factly. "I found out that we pokemon can evove when we want at cerain times. Like to save someone's life, or to win a match. I simply didn't need to evolve yet, so I didn't bother." "That's pretty cool." Ari said. They continued walking until they were a little bit more than halfway through the forest. When suddenly something else jumped out of the bushes, and placed a sword near Rony's nose. "Again?" Rony complained. "What's with these people and swords near my nose?" "I challenge one of you to a battle." The figure said. It wore the same clothes as Samuri, but this person was female. "Who are you?" Ari asked. "I am Ninja, Samuri's sister." Ninja said. "Sister?" Ari said confused. "Ash never said anything about Samuri having a sister." "Humph!" Ninja snorted. "He was just lucky I was in the other side of the forest at the time. If he fought me he would have lost. Besides that Gary character, I beat all the other trainers I fought that day. Now stop stalling, which one of you will I fight?" Ari started to walk forward, but Rony stopped him. "I've had enough of these people, I challenge you." Rony said. "Good, then let's begine." Ninja said. She tossed a pokeball and another beedrill came out. "Go in there bulbasaur, you can beat it like you beat that pidgey." Rony said. Bulbasaur walked forward to start the match. "We'll win this beedrill, use your pin missle." Ninja said. Beedrill pointed its sharp needle at bulbasaur and shot out a lot of small white needles. "Dodge it bulbasaur," Rony ordered. Bulbasaur rolled out of the way of the pin missle attack. "Now use vine whip." Bulbasaur shot out its two vines and whacked beedrill flat on the ground. "That did it." "Oh please." Ninja said. Beedrill buzzed its wings and flew back up in the air. Your punny bulbasaur can't hurt my beedrill with its small vines. Beedrill, use poison sting." Beedrill raised his point and rammed towards bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, dodge it." Rony ordered. Bulbasaur jumped aside from beedrill, but instead of ramming into a tree like Samuri's beedrill, it twisted around and shot its stinger at bulbasaur. Bulbasaur wasn't expecting it, and was struck into a tree. "Bulbasaur, can you still battle?" Rony asked worridely. Bulbasaur grunted and slowly rose to its feet. The bulb on his back started to glow brighter, and it started to split. At that moment bulbasaur glowed bright white. "Oh no!" Ninja said. "Beedrill, it's evolving. Faint it before it fully evolves." Beedrill rushed towards the glowing bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, get out of the way!" Rony exclaimed. Bulbasaur simply stood his ground. Beedrill continued to buzz towards bulbasaur. At the last moment, bulbasaur shot a large white blast at beedrill from atop his body. "Beedrill!" Ninja yelled. Beedrill flew a few yards and landed with a plop on the ground. He struggled to get up, but fell back down too exaughsted to battle. Bulbasaur stopped glowing, and the new pokemon was finished evolving. "Huh?!" Ari said confused. "That looks like an Ivyasaur, but why does it already have a tree on his back?" It was true. Ivyasaur had a tree on his back, and it still gave off a small glow on its back. "Wow, I have a super ivyasaur." Rony said. "Hey, don't forget about me." Ninja said annoyed as she returned beedrill to its pokeball. "How about we have another match, but this time you fight my strongest pokemon." "I'm not going to risk losing my best pokemon." Rony said defensevly. "Don't worry about that." Ninja gave with a slight chuckle. "I'm not as crazy as my brother is. We'll just have a battle for battles sake." "If there's not strings attached, then of course." Rony said. "I want to test out my new ivyasaur anyway." "Then let's start." Ninja said. She tossed a pokeball and a heracross materialized out of it. "A new pokemon." Ari said with interest. (New pokemon are the name for pokemon with numbers from 152 and up) "A new pokemon won't stop us," Rony said confidently. "Right ivyasaur?" "Ivy" Ivyasaur grumbled in its gravily voice confidently. It stepped over to heracross. "Overconfidency is a weakness." Ninja commented. "Heracross, let's use a horn drill." Heracross's horn started to vibrate, and it ran towards ivyasaur. "Ivyasaur, it can't fight if it's wrapped in vines, use your vine whip." Rony ordered. Ivyasaur whipped out about twenty vhines from his tree tip and flew towards heracross. Some of them wrapped around heracross's legs, and the rest wrapped around his arms. Ivyasaur picked up heracross and lifted him over his head. "Heracross, sludge." Ninja said. Heracross spit out a glob of gue into ivyasaur's eyes. The suprised pokemon released his grip on heracross, and tried using his vhines to wipe the gue from his eyes. Herocross then rammed the blinded pokemon using his still pulsating horn. Ivyasaur flew several feet in the air and landed with a thud. "Hey, that's a cheap shot!" Rony complained. "If the pokemon can use an attack, it can't be cheap." Ninja said. "Now let's finish this with a horn attack." Heracross ran at ivyasaur with his horn lowered to the ground. "Ivyasaur, just spread a sleep powder all over the area." Rony ordered. "Ivyasaur still couldn't see, so it did as Rony said. It released his sleepy powder all over the area. "Hey Alakazam, form a barrier around me, you, and Rony." Ari said. Alakazam did this, and the gas spread harmlessly around their little barrier. Ivyasaur was immune to his own powder, so he didn't fall asleep. The other two weren't as lucky. Heracross lay on the floor asleep with his horn dug into the ground, and Ninja was leening against a tree snoring. The powder disipitated, and alakazam lowered the barrier. "Let's take advantage ivyasaur, move a bit to your left and let loose a solar beam." Rony ordered. Still blinded, ivyasaur moved to his left, and blasted a huge solar beam directly at heracross. Heracross woke up for a second in surprise, but the beam knocked him out as he colided into the ground. The attack woke Ninja up, and she woke up to see her pokemon faint. "What the-?" Ninja said confused. "I...guess I lost." She returned heracross. "That was a good match. But if you did that in an official match, you would be disqualified for attacking the trainer." "Your just sour for losing." Rony bragged. "Believe what you want. Fare-the-well." With that, she jumped into the bushes like her brother. "They leave the same way." Ari mused. "Yeah." Alakazam agreed with a chuckle. "Yes" Rony gave with a cheer. "Not only have I won my first pokemon match, but I have an evolved pokemon!" "Ivy vy!" Ivyasaur said cheerfully. They celebrated their victories a little bit longer, then continued walking for another few hours. "It's getting dark," Ari commented. "I think we should set up camp for the night." They picked an open field and set up their napsacks. "Hey alakazam, I decided to carry an extra napsack, so since you don't like being in pokeballs, you can use it." "Thanks." Alakazam said. He levitated it up in the air and unrolled it. A yellow ball fell out of it. "What's that?" Ari jabbed it with a stick and it unrolled. "Oh, it's a weedle." Ari said. Ari shrugged and simply dropped an extra pokeball onto the sleeping weedle. The ball only shook twice, then gave the little ding. Ari picked up the ball, shrank it, and added it to his belt. "That was easy." "What? What happened?" Rony asked. "Ari caught a weedle." Alakazam said. "What, without even fighting it" Rony said surprised. "Sure why not?" Ari said. "Okay, well good night" Rony said. They tucked in and went to sleep for the night. ======================================= Well, here's the next chapter. The next chapter will be pretty good, too. In that chapter, there's going to be a way to attack the trainer, and make it legal. Read the next chapter to find out how. By the way, I think that in the show psychic type pokemon are the most powerful, and practically undefeatable. If anybody can think of a way for any normal pokemon to beat a psychic, I'd like to know about it. The only ways a psychic can win, to me, is to be frozen in ice or if the opponent pokemon is too fast to stop. So to me, any normal pokemon like a raticate, or a yanma would stand no chance against them. Does anybody to say opposite to that? If you do add it in your review. 


	3. A New Method

A New Method Here's my third chapter. This is my favorite chapter out of the few I've made since one of our main charactairs gets very cool powers. Read the chapter and see who it is. ================================== The gang woke up early in the morning and packed up all their sleeping bags. "So...Why do we have to wake up so early again?" Rony yawned groggily. "Because the early bird catches the worm." Ari answered. "What does that mean?" Rony asked irritabley. "It means that the earlier you wake up, the more pokemon to catch, and train." Alakazam said. "Ivy vy" Ivyasaur grunted. "Ivyasaur agrees." Alakazam translated. "Great, I'm the only one that's not a deep thinker." Rony said sarcastically. They set out and continued walking in the forest to Pewter City. It wasn't long until they saw another trainer walking towards them. "Hey, you guys are up early." The person said. He didn't have an ounce of tiredness on his face. "So are you." Rony answered back. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle." The trainer said. "I'll challenge you." Ari said. "What's your name?" "It's Phil." Phil answered. "Now let's start." He threw a pokeball and an ekans materialized out of it. "An ekans, huh." Ari exclaimed. "I'm going to try something new." He threw one of his pokeballs, and his weedle materialized out of it. It looked around, and then at its new trainer. "A bug won't stop us." Phil said. "Wrapp attack." Ekans slithered forward weedle to wrap around it. "Weedle, give it a round of poison shots." Ari commanded. Weedled pointed its horn at ekans and continuously fired them at it. Ekans slithered out of the way and dodged them all. "Let's give him a poison sting." Phil said. Ekans opened its mouth and shot many small points at weedle. "Weedle, jump high into the air." Ari ordered. Weedle jumped high into the air and dodged all of ekans's attack. Weedle jumped in between ekans and the sun, which blinded it. "Now, use your poison sting." Weedle used his momentum to plummet on ekans, horn first. The his knocked ekans to the ground and fainted it. "Ekans!" Phil said in disbelief. He returned ekans to its pokeball. "That was good, but try this one on for size." He tossed another pokeball, and a ghastly materialized out of it. "Ghastly, night shade." "Weedle, jump into the trees." Ari said. Weedle jumped into the tree and dodged ghastly's beam. "Ghastly, use super sonic in weedle's direction." Phil said. Ghastly pointed in what he guessed was weedle's direction and emmited a pitched scream. The tree bent backwards as if a stong wind was pushing it. "Weedle, use your sleep horn." Ari said. From a tree behind ghastly, weedle popped out of the tree and fired his horn at ghastly. "Ghastly, look out!?" Phil said. Ghastly turned around and just bairly dodged the horn. The horn exploded and a thick mist spread out of it. One sniff and ghastly fell asleep. His body started to drift apart since he wasn't awoke to control his body anymore. "Ghastly, return." Phil returned ghastly to his pokeball. "Okay, no more mister nice guy, time to fight tough." He tossed a pokeball, and a flareon materialized out of it. "Weedle return." Ari said emediatly, returning weedle to his pokeball. He knew bug type had a horrible weakness against fire, so it would be a waste of time to even have weedle fight it. "Alright alakazam, your up." "Flareon, let's beat it with a flamethrower." Phil said. "Alakazam, use psychic." Ari said. As the flame flew at alakazam, he turned it around with his mind and had it slam into flareon. The flame hit him, but didn't cause too much damage. "We'll have to use physical attacks flareon." Phil said. "Use your skull bash." Flareon ran at alakazam with his head down. "Alakazam, teleport and use psybeam." Ari ordered. Alakazam teleported out of the way of flareon and appeared infront of him. He then brought his hands to one side and charged up. (Just like Goku does from Dragon Ball Z when he does the kha-me-ha-me-ha.) "Flareon, stop him before fully charges. Use your fire blast." Phil said. Flareon shot out a large flame that turned into a flaming star symbol. "Alakazam, fire the beam." Ari said. Alakazam fired the blast and it slammed into flareon's fire blast. Since alakazam was a constant beam, whil the fire blast had nothing backing it up, his beam destroyed the fire blast and rammed into flareon. "Flareon!" Phil said as his pokemon sailed into the air and fell to the ground unconcious. "You did your best." Phil returned flareon to his pokeball. "Now you'll have to fight my strongest pokemon." He threw a pokeball and a wartortle materialized out of it. "Is that your starting pokemon?" Ari asked. "Yup, he's my strongest and most powerful pokemon." Phil bragged. "Wartortle, use your hydro pump." Wartorle jumped into the air and withdrew into his shell. "Alakazam, use your reflect before he fires." Ari said. Wartortle let loose a stong blast of water from all of the holes in his shell. They each rammed into alakazam's reflected barrier. He was able to last for a few moments until his protection broke, and he was rammed into a tree. "Alakazam, are you okay?" Ari asked worridly. "Y-Yes." Alakazam said as he struggled to his feet. "He can talk!?" Phil said in awe. "He can do more, too." Ari said. "Alakazam, use your recover." Alakazam used recover, and all of his scars dissapeared from his body, and he stood up straight again. "Wartortle, we'll have to faint it in one hit." Phil said. "Use your shell shock attack." Wartortle withdrew into its shell again and rammed towards alakazam. "Alakazam, use teleport again." Phil commanded. Alakazam teleported out of the way of the spinning shell, causing wartortle to ram straight through a tree. Wartortle spun around, withdrew from his shell, and landed on the ground completely unharmed. "Wow!" Ari said amazed. "Your wartortle rammed straight through a tree, and it isn't even hurt." "I've trained him very hard." Phil said. "Use shell shock one more time." Wartortle withdrew into his shell and rammed towards alakazam again. "Use your confusion." Ari commanded. Alakazam pointed his arm foward, and wartortle from in midair. He then thrust his arm down and wartortle plummeted into the ground upside down. "Wartortle, can you break free?" Phil asked. Wartortles legs stuck out of his shell and shook wildly into the air. "I guess I have no choice." Phil returned wartotle to his pokeball. "Do you have any other pokemon?" Ari asked. "Unfortunetly, no" Phil said. "That was a nice battle, I hope we can do it again sometime." "Oh yeah sure, you bet." Ari said. With that, Phil went his way, and Ari's group went in the other direction. "That was a great match." Rony commented. "Thanks." Alakazam said. "Yes, the system really works well." Ari said. "The pokemon battles, while the trainer tells the pokemon what to do without any distractions around them." "Easy for you to say." Alakazam said. "You don't have to do the battling." They continued walking through the forest. At this point they were just about two hours away from the other side of the forest. After about an hour they saw someone else in the forest. "Who are you?" The man asked. He wore and old fashioned hat, and a large trench coat that covered his entire body. "We're pokemon trainers." Rony said. "Who are you?" "You can call me Trent." Trent said. "You could say I'm a recruter for a very....powerful company." Traint said with a not too friendly smile. "He doesn't seem very nice." Alakazam whispered to Ari. "Th that pokemon talked?!" Trent said amazed. "I must have a match with him to test his strength, and the strength of his trainer." Ari didn't like the sound of the last part. "I am his trainer, and you're welcome to have a match with him." Ari said. "Excellent, let's use three pokemon." Trent said. "We switch only if our pokemon faints, or if you surrender." "Alright..." Ari said, confused why he would give up. "Alakazam, I'll let you start this one." "Well then, let's start." Trent said. He tossed a pokeball, and a venusaur came out of it. "Use solar beam on that trainer." Without question, his venusaur started charging up for a solar beam attack. "WHAAAT!!!?????" Ari screeched. "Why are you having it attack me?" "Don't you know the new method for fighting psychic type pokemon?" Trent asked inocently. "Check it in your pokedex." Ari did just that, as quickly as possible before venusaur fired the solar beam. "What is this new method for fighting psychic type pokemon?" "The new method is to attack the trainer instead." Ari's pokedex said. "It has been said that attacking and defeating the pokemon is nearly impossible because it can use recovery attacks. Although, the trainer has a psychic link with their pokemon. So if the trainer is hurt or surrenders, the pokemon won't be able to heal, or will lose emediatly. The psychic trainer may not attack the enemy pokemon out right, but he may dodge the attacks or send them back to the pokemon. Those are all the recorded details about this subject." "Alright venusaur, fire the solar beam!" Trent commanded. Venusaur fired the beam. "What?!" Ari said in a daze. "I forfeit the match, teleport us out of here alakazam!" Alakazam teleported them out of there, and the solar beam hit a tree causing little damage. Trent and venusaur stood there for a moment. "He couldn't teleport himself?" Trent said disgusted. "He's not worthy for our corporation." Venusaur nodded in agreement. A mile away, alakazam and the others appeared. "That was realy embarrasing." Ari said sheepishly "At least we got out of there alright." Alakazam said. "Well I can't do that forever." Ari said. "I can't become a pokemon master if I run from every match. Can you teach me some psychic moves so I can defend myself then next time?" He asked alakazam. "I can try." Alakazam said. "As you can guess, I've never been a teacher before. It might take a lot of time." "You guys do that." Rony said. "Ivyasaur and I are going to search for more pokemon to catch." "Alright," Ari said. "Meet back here in no more than two hours." "Don't worry." Rony said. With that Rony and Ivyasaur left the others to their training. It wasn't too long until they found a pokemon crawling out of the bushes. "Hey look, it's a caterpie." Rony said. "I've got to catch it. Ivyasaur, use vine whip." Ivyasaur whacked the insect with two of his vines, and sent it flying into a tree. Rony was about to throw a pokeball when it got up and sprayed itself with silk. The silk hardened, and the new pokemon seemed completely unharmed. "Cool, it evolved." Rony commented. "Let's weaken it some more with a razor leaf." Ivyasaur sent out many sharp leaves at metapod, which bounced off of him harmlessly. "That's a strong harden, let's use vine whip again." Ivyasaur rapped metapod in its vines and sent it flying into a tree. Rony was about to throw a pokeball when he saw metapod start to glow. "It's evolving again!?" Rony said in disbelief. The metapod floated in the air, and when it stopped glowing, it was a butterfree. "Alright, no more mister nice guy. Use leech seed." Ivyasaur sent out a small seed out of its tree, and tossed it onto butterfree's head. The seed split open and numerous vines wrapped around butterfree. It fell to the ground helplessly. Rony tossed a pokeball, and this time, nothing wierd happened. Butterfree disappeared into the ball, and shook about five times before stopping. "Yes! I caught the butterfree!" Rony cheered. "Ivy ivy" Ivyasaur grumbled. "Sorry, I mean **we** caught butterfree." Rony corrected. "Do you think we should head back to see how the others are doing?" They were about to head back when there was a brief flash, and Ari and alakazam were right infront of them. "How'd you get there?" Rony asked. "Easy. I teleported us here." Ari said smuggly. "How did you learn so fast?" Rony asked. "He's a fast learner." Alakazam commented. "Yeah. It's actually easy to do." Ari said. "You just need to know how to do it." "So right now all you know is how to teleport?" Rony asked. "Nope." Ari said. "Watch this." Ari closed his eyes, and he started to levitate in the air. "Wow, that's cool." Rony commented. "Thanks" Ari said, opening his eyes. "Want to join me?" He pointed a finger at Rony, and he started to float into the air. "Hey hey hey!" Rony said. "Be carefull." "Don't worry, it's only telekenisis." Ari said. Ari lowered his hand and Rony slowly lowered to the ground. "Thanks." Rony said. "So you use it with your hands?" "Not really." Ari said. "I just use my hands to show others what I'm doing, plus it looks cooler that way." "Whatever you say." Rony commented sarcastically. "Now that I can defend myself, let's find that guy from before and show him how powerful we really are." With that, Ari teleported them all near Trent's location. "I want a rematch." He said to Trent. "Well if it isn't the loser from before." Trent sneered. "Sure I'll defeat you again. In fact, if I lose I'll give you a big cash prize. You'll never beat me, so it doesn't matter anyhow." He threw his pokeball, and venusaur came out again. "Use solar beam on that trainer." Venusaur charged up and fired the large beam at Ari. Ari stood his ground, and as the solar beam flew towards him, he stuck out his left arm. The beam arched upwards and dissapeared into the sky. "Alakazam, use psybeam." Alakazam charged up and sent a beam of psychic energy at venusaur. The beam was strong enough to faint venusaur on the spot. "I see you've learned some new trick." Trent said. "But you still won't be able to defeat me." He retearned venusaur to his pokeball and threw another pokeball. A blastoise came out. "Use hydro pump on that trainer." Blastoise's shell guns came out and blasted a large burst of water at Ari. Ari easily dodged the water by teleporting out of its way. "Alakazam, use psychic." Ari ordered. Alakazam pointed a hand foward, and the water turned direction and rammed into blastoise. It pushed blastoise back a few feet, but caused no damage. "This method isn't working." Trent said frustarated. "Blastoise, use shell shock on that alakazam." Blastoise withdrew into his shell and lifted off of the ground. He started spinning, and rammed towards alakazam. "Teleport, and use a psybeam." Ari said. Alakazam teleported out of blastoise's way, and blasted a beam straight into it. The blast caused a huge dust cloud. When it cleared, blastoise's shell wasn't even scratched. "Ha! That was pathetic!" Trent laughed. "Blastoise, use another shell shock." Blastoise withdrew again and flew towards alakazam. [Alakazam, I have a plan.] Ari said telepathically. "Use teleport." He said out loud. Alakazam looked at him with a smile, and teleported away. Blastoise turned around and rammed towards alakazam's new location. [Great, now teleport on his back.] He said telepathically. Alakazam teleported again, and this time appeared on blastoise's back. "What the-?" Trent said confused. "Fire in the hole." Ari said. Alakazam charged a small psybeam in one hand while holding on to blastoise's shell with the other. He then shot the blast straight into the hole that blastoise's head withdrew into. "Blastoise, no!" Trent yelled. Alakazam teleported away, and blastoise wabbled in the air and fell to the ground. He withdrew from his shell with a blackened head. He was defently unconciuos. "Blast, he never lost before." Trent returned him to his pokeball. "Last pokemon, time to turn up the heat!" Trent threw a pokeball, and a charizard materialized out of it. "Burn that alakazam to a crisp." Charizard blew a large ball of flame at alakazam. "Reflect it back." Ari said. Alakazam set up slightly orange see through barrier. The flames bounced off of it and flew into charizard. It didn't cause much damage. "How do I defeat you!" Trent screamed frustarated. "Charizard, fly between that pokemon and the sun." Charizard flew up high until alakazam and Ari couldn't see his anymore. "Smash it!" Trent said. Charizard plummeted down, and alakazam saw him when it was too late. Charizard crashed into alakazam, and they both crashed into the ground, causing a small crater. Charizard flew out of the hole, and alakazam was at the bottom. "Alakazam, are you alright?" Ari asked. "I can still fight." Alakazam said as he got to his feet. "Then use recover." Ari said. Alakazam used the attack, and all signs of pain washed away. "No! Why won't you lose?!" Trent said. "Use the same attack again." Charizard once again flew up infront of the sun. [Be ready alakazam, we know what's going to happen now.] Ari told alakazam telepathically. Charizard plummeted to the ground again. "Psychic attack." Ari ordered. Charizard stopped in midair, and was then flung into a tree. "Argh, I'm not having fun here." Trent grumbled. "Use fire blast." Charizard blew out a large fire ball at alakazam. "Use psybeam." Ari said. Alakazam blasted a large beam through the fire ball, and hit charizard square in the stomach. charizard slamed through the tree it rammed into and stayed down unconscious. "I.....lost." Trent said. Not believing what happened. "You mean you never lost before?" Rony asked. "Of course not!" Trent yelled. "My pokemon were tech..." Trent stopped in mid sentance. "Well anyway, you will meet one of my asociates soon. Until then, have this." Trent tossed an envelope at Ari, and ran in the other direction. "What's inside of it?" Rony asked curiously. Ari looked inside and got a huge smile on his face. "It's a load of money, just like Trent said." Ari took out a load of bills, and stuffed them into his pocket. "We won't have to worry about money for a while." Alakazam said. They kept walking farther through the forest. They would finally reach the end of it in about a hour. Unseen to anyone else, Trent took out a cell phone and called someone on the phone. "I've found someone masters." Trent spoke into the phone with an evil smile. The persons said something back into the phone. "Yes, the trainer has power, and the pokemon is strong as well. His one pokemon defeated all three of my pokemon. His face turned pale at what the persons said. "No no! He just got lucky, I'm still useful to the team. Anyway, send the best people over, I didn't have enough time to find out if he's interested or not." The persons said something else, and Trent hung up the phone. He walked out on the path with a smug smile on his face. Ari and the others had just about reached the end of the forest. "Look, the end of the road." Rony said happily. "Yeah, I'll-" Ari said when he heard some rustling in a tree. "HALT!" A voice said from atop a tree. "Who's there?" Rony asked. "That's not important." A second voice said. "We're here for that alakazam." "I don't think so." Ari said. "Then we'll force you." A third voice said. With that, three beings jumped out of the tree, and landed on the ground, prepared for a fight. =================================== Well there's my third chapter. Who are those three people? Find out next time on Shadow's Destiny! 


	4. Team Rocket X

Team Rocket X I'm finally doing chapter 4. I just felt really lazy lately. Oh well, let the chapter begin! ============================================= "Who are you?" Ari asked for the second time. "We're Team Rocket X!" One of the trainers said proudly. "Team Rocket X?" Rony said confused. "Ohhh you guys!" Ari said with recognition. "After the fall of Giovanni, Team Rocket fell apart, and a new team called Team Rocket X took its place." "We already know that!" The other trainer said. "Now it's time for our motto." The third being said. "Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"To protect the world from devestation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nations."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extent our reach from the stars above."  
"Jain!"  
"Jay!"  
"Blast of at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right!" "That's the song those loser team rocket members used to say." Ari commented. "And that pokemon can talk." Alakazam said. "Well of course it's their motto. And they're not losers!" Jay said. "Infact, they're,....well that's not important." "Yes, we've come for your alakazam." Jain said. "Why are you after him?" Ari asked. "One of are agents said he was quite powerful." Meowth said. "He would make an excellent member of the team." "Sorry guys but.......actually, I'm not sorry, you'll never have him." Ari said. "Then we'll force you to hand him over." Jay said. With that, they threw pokeballs. A grimer came out of Jain's pokeball, and a venonat came out of Jay's pokeball. "And what if we don't want to battle?" Rony asked. "Tough!" Jay said. "Use your tackle attack." "You to grimer." Jain said. Both pokemon jumped in the air to ram at alakazam. "Oh please." Ari said. He raised his hand, and both pokemon froze in midair. "I think we're going to be a bit tougher to harass than Ash Ketchum was." "Hey, no fair!" Jain complained. "Use your sludge attack. Grimer spit out a lot of sludge at Ari's face. Ari quickly dodged the attack. "Have your pokemon back." Ari said. Both pokemon flung straight into their masters making them stumble onto the ground. This left only meowth standing. "I want some action." Rony said. "Ivyasaur, use your vine whip." Ivyasaur lashed out his vines and whacked them into meowth, landing him with his team mates. "We won't give up that easily." Jay said, standing up. "Sorry, try againg latter." Ari said. Jain, Jay, and the rest started glowing green, and without a word teleported away. "Were'd they go?" Rony asked. "I teleported them a long distance from here." Ari said. "So now we have a loony bunch chasing us, just like Ash did." Alakazam said. "Looks like it." Ari said. "Now come on, we're almost to Pewter City, and the first gym." With that, they set out to reach the next town. ========================================== I know, I know, it was short, but I just wanted to introduce a few new characters. I'll do that a lot througout my fanfic. My next chapter will have the first gym battle. Plus, a secret identity will be made. Read the next chapter to find out what I mean. 


	5. The First Gym

The First Gym I've finally reached the first gym in my fanfic! I have a strange thing happen in this fanfic that I thought about taking out, but in the end, I left it in. Just in case you don't like what happens, don't worry. It will only be like that for a few chapters. Oh, and by the way, in a much later chapter you will see why Jain and Jay have a talking meowth, and why they have a very similar team rocket motto. ============================================ "Wow, we finally reached Pewter City." Rony said happily. "It felt like forever in that forest." "Yeah, I'm starving for some fast food." Ari said. "Forget about hunger, let's go to the gym!" Rony said exitedly. "I agree." Alakazoom said. "I need a challenge after those Team Rocket X people." "Alright, alright." Ari said. "Let's go to the gym." They walked to the gym, and when they reached there, Ari put the hood of his jacket over his head to cover his face. "What are you puting that on for?" Rony asked. "We're going in, not going out." "If you must know, there has been a craze going around of harassing young trainers, and after years of being made fun of, I'm tired of it. I'm tall enough to pass as an adult, so if they can't see my face, they'll just asume I'm an adult." "Oh come on!" Rony said. "People won't make fun of you just for your age." With that, they all entered the gym, with Ari still wearing his hood. As soon as they entered, all of the gym trainers looked there way. "Hey, look at the little baby!" One of the trainers laughed, pointing at Rony. All the others bursted out loud. [I told you.] Ari told Rony psychicly as Rony's face turned red in anger. "We're here for a boulder badge." Ari said calmly out loud. His voice definetly sounded like an adults. Plus with the hood on, all you could see was from his nose down. Which was enough so that no one could guess what age he was. "Oh really?" The same trainer said. "I bet you couldn't even beat me." "Then I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle." Ari said. "Now you're talking." The trainer said. "Pokeball go!" He tossed a pokeball, and a diglett came out. "You go too." Ari said as he tossed his own pokeball. His weedle came out. "That bug can't stop my pokemon." The trainer laughed. "Oh yeah?" Ari said. He tossed weedle a super rare candy, and as it ate it, it started to glow. The glowing form rose into the air, and when it stopped glowing, it was a fully formed beedrill. "I guess those super rare candies really do work." "That still won't stop us, use your rock throw." The trainer ordered. Diglett dug underground and rocks started tossing out of the hole straight at beedrill. "Dodge them with agility." Ari said. Beedrill dodged the rocks until diglett pocked its head up to see if his attacks were doing anything. "Now use your focus energy and rage attacks together." Beedrill became really strong, and started pulvarising the diglett until it fainted. Ari gave his beedrill some prase, and returned it. They continued walking towards the door that led to the gym leader. "Hold it." Another trainer said. "Now you've got to fight me." "You people are boring me." Ari said. With that, he teleported the entire group to the other side of the door. "What the-?" The gym leader said. "How'd you get into here?" "Hello Flint, we're here to get boulder badges." Ari said. "I see you've been doing your homework." Flint said. "And speaking about homework, don't you have to do yours junior?" He asked Rony. "Enough with the little kid jokes!" Rony said testily. "Fine, I will challenge both of you." Flint said. "But I will challenge the adult first." It took Ari a few seconds to figure out he was talking about him. "Okay, that's okay with me." Ari said. "What are the rules?" "Two on Two with no items." Flint said. "Now let's begin." He tossed out a pokeball, and a golem came out. "Go get him alakazam." Alakazam teleported into the battle field. "Use your rock throw." Flint said. Golem jumped high into the air and fell towards alakazam. "Teleport away." Ari said. Alakazam teleported away, and golem fell to the floor hard, causing a small hole were he landed. "Looks like short ranged attacks won't work golem, use fissure attack." Flint said. Golem stood up, and banged his foot on the ground hard. A large crack appeared and snaked towards alakazam. "Use levetation." Ari said. Alakazam stood still, and as the crack went under his feet, he still didn't dodge it. "We got him!" Flint said. It took him a few moment to realize that alakazam was still there, floating in space. "What's going on?" "It's levetation." Ari explained. "Think about it, if psychics can make object float in the air, they can have themeselves float in the air too." "Use rock throw again!" Flint said annoyed. Golem jumped back into the air ready to plummet on alakazam. "Let's beat him with confusion." Ari ordered. Alakazam glowed slightly, and golem froze in midair. He wiggled around, but he was trapped. "Drat! One chance left. Golem, use hyper beam." Flint commanded. Golem charged up a blast, and fired it from his mouth. The beam flew towards alakazam. "Alakazam, keep using confusion, but now use psychic on that beam, reverse it back." Ari said. Alakazam started glowing brighter, and the beam started to curve. "You can do it" Ari said with encuragement. Right before hitting alakazam, the beam curved all the way around and streaked towards golem. "Watch out!" Flint said. Golem continued to wave around, but alakazam's hold was too strong. The beam collided, and the impact broke alakazam's hold. Golem flew backwards, and slammed into the wall. It fell to the ground unconcious. "That's one strong psychic." Flint said as he returned golem. "But how will it do when it can't freeze the pokemon in the air?" He tossed another pokeball, and an onix materialized out of it. "Use your rock throw." Onix lashed out his tail, and slammed it down towards alakazam. "Teleport away." Ari said. Alakazam teleported away just as the tail crashed down on his old spot. "Use it again." Flint said quickly. Alakazam reappeared, and before he could reoriate himself, he was struck in the stomach by onix's tail. He went flying and landing on the ground in pain. "Alakazam, use recover quickly!" Ari said. Alakazam recovered, and stood up completely recovered. [Next time teleport on onix's head.] He told him telepathically. Alakazam gave a slight nod of ecknowleadement. "We got him on the ropes onix, use rock throw again." Flint said confidently. Onix sent his tail lashing down again. "Teleport again." Ari said. Alakazam teleported, and this time reappeared on onix's head. "Onix, get it off of you, but don't hurt yourself in the process." Flint said. Onix swung his head around trying to loosen alakazam's grip. "Alakazam, use a psypunch." Ari said. Alakazam clampled on tight with one hand, and lifted his other hand in the air. His eyes started to glow green, and as his hand clamped into a fist, it started to glow green as well. "Onix, get it off quickly!" Flint yelled. Onix shook more rapidly, but to no avail. "Whenever you're ready alakazam." Ari said. Worried that alakazam might get shook off. Alakazam swung his fist down onto onix's head. Not only was the puch made stronger by the psychic energy, but the energy also lanced across onix's body, causing extra damage. On impact, onix began to fall to the floor, and alakazam teleported off of his head. "Onix, no!" Flint exclaimed. "Can you get up?" Psychic energy continued to lance around onix's body as he struggled to get up. He started to lift himself up when he fell to the floor again. "Good match." Flint said as he recalled onix. "Unfortunetly for you, little boy, I'll have to heal my pokemon before I am able to battle you." "Not really" Ari said. "I have a portable pokecenter." He took it out of his backpack, and handed it over to Flint. "That's a pretty nifty device." Flint said impressed. He placed both of his pokeballs into the machine, and in no time, they were comeletely recovered. "Great, then let's battle!" Rony said excitedly. "Well I guess I have no choice but to defeat you." Flint said. He gave the portable pokecenter back to Ari. "Then let's begin." He returned to his side of the arena and tossed a pokeball. Out came golem. "I'll use ivyasaur." Rony said. Ivyasaur walked into the arena. "Let's end this quickly." Flint said. "Use rock throw." Golem jumped high into the air, and started falling towards ivyasaur. "Ivyasaur, use vine whip." Rony said. Ivyasaur whiped out his vines and wrapped them around golem in midair. "Great, now use razor leaf." Ivyasaur sent out many sharp leaves, that slammed into golem. Golem hung limply in Ivyasaur's vines. "Golem!" Flint said. "You can't lose that easily!" "Release him ivyasaur." Rony ordered. Ivyasaur returned his vines, and golem plummeted to the ground. He fell with a thud and stayed down. "Nuts!" Flint grumbled as he returned golem. "I won't be as easy this time." He tossed his other pokeball, and onix came out. "Use your bind attack." Onix whipped out his tail, and wrapped it around ivyasaur. "Ivyasaur, use razor leaf." Rony ordered. Ivyasaur tried to use the attack, but he was wrapped up too tightly to use the attack. "Looks like I'll win this one!" Flint said triumphantly. "Not yet." Rony said. "Ivyasaur, use a hyper beam attack." Ivyasaur opened his mouth, and blasted a large blast of energy right into onix's face. Onix's grasp on ivyasaur loosened, and ivyasaur fell to the ground. "Onix, are you okay?" Flint said. Onix shook his head. "Good, then use your tackle attack." Onix rushed towards ivyasaur. "Ivyasaur, let's finish this with a solar beam!" Rony ordered. Ivyasaur immediately fired a solar beam from the tree on his back. The beam collided with onix, and he fell to the ground. "Again with a beam?!" Flint said annoyed. "Onix, can you still fight?" Onix remained on the ground. "I.....lost." He returned onix to his pokeball. "We both won!" Rony said happily. "Yeah, yeah." Flint said. "Here you go." He gave the brothers a boulder badge each. "Thanks!" Rony said. "Well, I guess that's that." With that, they started to leave to room. "Wait, I need to know both of your names." Flint said. "I'm Rony," Rony said. "And this is-" "You can call me Mystery" Ari said. "Alright, I'll be sure to tell the other gym leaders this." Flint said. "Okay, bye." Rony said looking at his brother confused. They turned around and walked out the door. "So how badly did you lose?" The trainer asked. "We both beat him!" Rony beamed. They left the gym while the trainers looked at them in shock. They walked outside and walked a few blocks until they found a bench to sit on. "Okay, what was that about?" Rony asked Ari. "Well, I didn't want him to know my real name." Ari said as he took off his hood. "What are you talking about?" Rony asked, still confused. "Well, one of my dreams is to be like a super hero," Ari explained. "This seems pretty close to that dream to me." "Whatever." Rony said, giving up. "Anyways, so how many gyms to we have left to go to?" "Well let's see..." Ari said in thought. "As you hopefully know, the rules have been changed since Ash's time. For starters, Instead of eight badges needed, we need twelve badges. Plus, we also need special badges, not random ones. There are fifteen types of pokemon, and fifteen types of badges to get. All we need is twelve different typed ones to get into the pokemon league. Although, I'm planning to go to all fifteen typs of gyms just to get all the experiance possible. "You mean there are only fifteen gyms in the world!?" Rony asked shocked. "No, no, no." Ari said with a laugh. "All it means is that all gyms have a specific pokemon type. Plus, we have a full year to get all the badges needed." "We have a year to get all those badges." Rony said. "That doesn't seem like enough time to travel all around the world to collect badges." "That's what separates the masters from the trainers." Ari said. "So where to next?" Alakazam asked. "The closest gym is through a cave, so we're going through mount moon." "Cool! So let's go!" Rony said. And with that, they continued on their journey. =============================================== Well, there's another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. So as I said, right now Ari is also Mistery, but that will change soon enough. Don't forget to send in reviews, bye! 


	6. Mt. Moon

Mt. Moon Well, I finally made the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ====================================== The gang had left the city, and were on their way to Mt. Moon. "Hey Ari," Rony said. "Why can't you just teleport us to the next city?" "Duh! If I teleport us, we'll never gain any new pokemon." Ari answered. "Plus, it's the best way to gain experiance as a trainer." "What pokemon are there to catch?" Rony asked. "The one major pokemon that lives here are jigglypuffs." Ari answered. "Halt right there!" A voice said. "Huh, who's there?" Ari asked. A girl stepped out and introduced herself. "I'm Sall, are any of you pokemon trainers?" "We both are," Rony said. "Do you want to battle?" "Yup, let's have a two-on-two pokemon battle." Sall said. "Alright!" Rony said. "Let's go ivyasaur." Ivyasaur walked foward. "Then I'll choose my pokemon." Sall said. She tossed a pokeball, and a jigglypuff came out. "Hey look, a jigglypuff." Ari said. "Yes, my jigglypuff has yet to be defeated." Sall bragged. "We'll see how undefeatable it is." Rony said. "Use your vine whip." Ivyasaur lashed out his vines, but as they approached jigglypuff, she puffed up, and the vines bounced off harmlessly. "Our turn jigglypuff." Sall said. "Use your pound attack." Jigglypuff punched ivyasaur, but it didn't seem to hurt him much either. "No more nice guy." Rony said. "Use your razor leaf." Ivyasaur sent out tons of sharp leaves that slammed into jigglypuff, and hurt it too much to continue fighting. "Nice, but you'll never defeat my other pokemon." Sall said, still seeming unimpressed. She tossed out another pokeball, and a wigglytuff came out. "What pokemon is that?" Rony asked as he took out his pokedex and pointed it and wigglytuff. _Maybe it's the evolved form of the pokemon you just defeated._ Ari thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Wigglytuff, the evolved form of jigglypuff." Rony's pokedex said. "It can bloat itself up to enormous proportions." "Don't just stand there while the trainer is foolishy disctracted wigglytuff." Sall said. "Use your double slap." Wigglytuff ran over and started slapping ivyasaur silly before Rony was able to put away his pokedex. Wigglytuff gave a final slap, and sent ivyasaur flying to the ground. "Rony, don't wasted time staring at your pokedex," Ari told Rony. "If you do that to all the opponents pokemon, you'll lose every battle." "I'll show you." Rony said. "Ivyasaur, use your razor leaf." Ivyasaur sent out his sharp leaves, and tossed them at wigglytuff. Wigglytuff puffed up, and the leaves bounced off of her bloated form. "Good defense wigglytuff." Sall said. "Now use your sing attack." Wigglytuff started singing, and amazingly only ivyasaur fell asleep. "Why din't we all fall asleep?" Ari asked confused. "My wigglytuff can specially aim her sleep waves at whoever she wants." Sall bragged. "Oh no! Ivyasaur, wake up!" Rony pleaded. "We've won, use your strongest double slap." Sall commanded. Wigglytuff slapped Ivyasaur continuously, but all it succeeded in doing was waking ivyasaur up. "We've got to get stronger to win ivyasaur, quickly, eat this." Rony said as he tossed a super rare candy at ivyasaur. He ate it, and emidiately started glowing. "I was right, ivyasaur was only a few levels from evolving, so I gave him a boost to evolve now!" Ivyasaur stopped glowing, and formed into a venusaur. "Hey that's wierd." Ari commented. "Instead of one flower, it has four flowers on its back." "That won't save you," Sall said, getting annoyed. "Wigglytuff, use comet punch." Wigglytuff ran foward with her fist on fire. "Venusaur, use a solar beam attack." Venusaur shot out four entire solar beams at wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff, get out of the way." Sall yelled. Wigglytuff was able to dodge the first two beams, but the second two rammed straight into her, and sent her flying. She landed with a thud, and fainted insantly. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sall screamed. She calmed down and returned her pokemon. "Next time I'll say no items allowed in the match." She grumbled as she ran away. "Nice match." Ari commented. "Yeah." Alakazam agreed. "Thanks." Rony said. "I've got a super huge, super powerful pokemon!" "Saauur!" Venusaur bellowed happily. The group continued walking until they reached the mouth of Mt. Moon "Hey look, it's a pokecenter." Rony said. "After that battle, I bet venusaur could sure use a rest." Ari said. The group went into the pokecenter. "Hello!" The Nurse Joy of the center said. "Hi, can you heal my venusaur?" Rony asked. "Of course!" She said cheerfully. Rony returned venusaur to his pokeball, and gave it to Joy. "Hey mac, want to buy a magicarp for five bucks?" A seedy character asked. "What's wrong with it?" Ari asked skeptically. "Well, I've been training it for a week, and it won't evolve, but five bucks is a good price, though." The guy said. "What level is it?" Ari asked, still not impressed. "It's level is 15." The guy said. "Oh, okay." Ari said. "I'll take it." Ari said, giving the character a five dollar bill. "Heh heh heh, thanks," The character said. He gave Ari the pokeball, and left directly afterwards. "That's five bucks down the drown." Rony said. "What do you mean, he's at level 15." Ari said, as if that answered it all. "So?" Rony said, still not getting it. "Let me show you." Ari said. He took out magikarp from the pokeball and had it flop around on the ground. "Hi magikarp, I'm your new friend and trainer." "Karp karp." Magikarp said in aknowledgement. "Now, how would you like to evolve into gyarados right now?" Ari asked. "Karp karp!" It said excitedly. "Alright." Ari said. He tossed a supper rare candy at magikarp, and he ate it quickly. Magikarp flopped around a bit more, then started glowing. The glowing form stretched out, and turned into a gyarados! "Wow, how did it evolve so fast?" Rony asked. "Simple, a magikarp evolves at level 20, and this magikarp was at level 15. One super rare candy gives five levels, so it evolved after just eating the candy. "Oh." Rony said. "How do you feel gyarados?" Ari asked his new pokemon. "Rarrr!" The gyarados said happily. Gyarados stopped abruptly, and started as his "shoulder" area. His sides started to glow, and an arm sprouted out on both sides of his body. They were long, muscular, and humanshape. They had five fingers, and at the end of each digit was a long, sharp claw like nail. "What was that?" Rony asked confused. "I actually have no idea." Ari said. He pointed his pokedex at gyarados to see if it had any answers. "Dragoon, the constantly evolving pokemon." The pokedex said. "The evolved form of gyarados. Gyarados are usually plagued with a large temper, but when they evolve from magikarp, and if instead of a temper they are happy, then they will instantly evolve into dragoon. If the gyarados does not evolve right away, it will never evolve into dragoon. This is what makes dragoon such a rare pokemon. In the beginning, it looks like a gyarados with arms, but as it gains experience, it will slowly change to become a fully formed dragoon. No fully formed dragoon has ever been seen and recorded in history." "That was very long!" Rony said. "Who cares." Ari said. "I went from having no water pokemon to having a super strong water pokemon!" "He's very big." Alakazam commented. "Your pokemon is healed." Nurse Joy said as she gave Rony his pokeball. "Can you put that pokemon back into its pokeball? It's blocking the exit." "Okay, sorry." Ari said as he recalled dragoon back into his pokeball. "Thank you, see you later." Rony said as he left the pokecenter. "Come back any time." Nurse Joy said. They left the pokecenter and reached the entrance of Mt. Moon. "It's really dark in there." Rony said as he squinted inside. "And we don't have any pokemon that can light the way for us." "I've got an idea." Ari said. He picked up a large thick stick from the ground and held it up. He pointed his finger at it, and fired a small beam at its top. The top exploded, and a fire errupted. "Cool, it's like a torch!" Rony said. Ari made another one, and gave one to Rony while he kept the other one. Alakazam made his own torch. After that, they entered Mt. Moon. "Look at all the pokemon." Rony said as he saw paras, geodude, and zubats. "I thought clefairy lived here too." Ari said. "Clefairy!" A voice said from around the corner. "That's got to be one!" Ari said excitedly. They rounded the corner, and sure enough, there was a clefairy jumping around the cave. "I'm going to catch it." Rony said as he took out a spare pokeball. "Freeze right there!" A familiar voice said. "Sall, what are you doing here?" Rony asked. Sall walked up, holding a flashlight. "I'm here to beat you at a pokemon battle." She said pointing at Ari. "And this time, no items are allowed." "Okay, why not." Ari said. "Good, then let's have a three-on-three pokemon battle." Sall said. "That clefairy you were about to catch is mine, so you'll have to fight her first." Clefairy stopped jumping around, and stood next to Sall. "I guess I'll use alakazam then." Ari said. He would have liked to use his new dragoon, but the area was too cramped for that. "Then let's begin." Sall said. "Clefairy, use your metronome attack." Clefairy waved her fingers, and shot a ball of flame at alakazam. "Use teleport, then use psybeam." Ari commanded. Alakazam teleported as the fire ball slammed against the wall, and fired a large psybeam at clefairy. It contacted, and clefairy flew against the wall, and landed on the ground, unable to battle. "Curses!" Sall said, getting annoyed at losing for the third straight time. "This next one will get you." She returned clefairy, and threw out another pokeball. A clefable came out. "Use your sing attack on the trainer." She said as she put ear plugs in her ears. Clefable started to sings directly at Ari. Ari crossed his arms, and his eyes glowed slightly. After a while, Rony had fallen asleep, but alakazam and Ari were still wide awake. "How's that possible?" Sall asked. "You should be asleep." "That attack won't work against me." Ari said. His eyes glowed even more, and an orangish see-through barrier appeared infront of him. After a few moments, clefable fell asleep. "What happened?" Sall said confused. "I reflected clefairy's sleep waves." Ari said. "Which is legal as long as the opponent pokemon is attacking me directly. Alakazam, finish it with confusion." Alakazam floated the sleeping form into the air, and slammed it into a caved wall, causing a few rocks to fall down. Clefairy stayed down, so it was out of the battle. "Hey!" Sall said. "Be careful with those attacks, you could cause a cave in." She returned her fainted pokemon. "Time for the big guns." She tossed another pokeball, and a pokemon new to Ari came out. "What is that?" Ari said surprised. "It is a clanymph." Sall said proudly. Clanymph was slightly larger than clafairy, and the same color. It had larger wings, and small horns jutting from its head. "Clanymph, use specific metronome: Twin needle." Clanymph's arms turned razor sharp, and she jumped straight at alakazam. "Use your confusion attack again." Ari ordered. Clanymph froze in the air directly infront of alakazam. "No! Clanymph, try to break free!" Sall yelled, not wanting to lose so easily. Clanymph slashed her arms around, but it did little if nothing to help. "Alakazam, finish this with a psypunch." Ari ordered. Alakazam casually walked over to the floating clanymph, and stood at her back so her razor sharp arms wouldn't cut him. He raised his arm, and it started collecting psychic energy. He punched down of clanymph's back hard, and broke his hold on her. The result was clanymph falling to the ground so hard, that she made a small hole. "Clanymph, can you still fight?" Sall asked. Clanymph slowly crawled out of the hole, but then abruptly fell to the ground exhausted. "Argggggghhhhh!" Sall said completely annoyed. She returend clanymph to her pokeball. "I'll get you both for this humiliation!" She yelled as she ran away. "This pokemon battling is pretty fun." Alakazam said. "That's because you haven't lost yet." Ari said. "And we'll try to keep it that way." He added. "Hey, were is Rony?" Alakazam asked. They looked around, and found Rony snoring on the ground. "Oye!" Ari said. "Let's wake him up." He psychicly lifted Rony in the air, and spun him around a bit. "Whoa Whoa, what's going on?" Rony cried in surprise. Ari set him down on his feet. "Just waking you up." Ari said. "Well why didn't you fall asleep." Rony grumbled. "Well, you know how psychics can use barriers?" Ari explained. " I formed two small, thick ones around my ears so that I couldn't hear the song. A sort of psychic earplug if you will." "Can we get out of the cave already?" Alakazam asked. "Sure." Ari said cheerfully. They continued walking until they reached the other end of Mt. Moon. On the way, they caught a paras, and a geodude each. "Fresh air." Alakazam said happily as they left the cave. They soon found a small stand with a sign that read, **Wierd Rocks**. A boy was standing there with a bucket full of oddly shaped rocks. "Hi, what is the deal here?" Ari asked, trying to get a look at one of these "wierd rocks". "I found these wierd rocks while diging over there." The boy said, pointing to a location. "I can't find any more. Do you want to buy any?" "How much are they?" Ari asked, humoring the boy. "For all six, they are $30." The boy said. "Wha!" Ari said surprised. "Can I see one of them?" The boy handed him one of the rocks. Ari gave it a close look, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He then quicly regained his composure. "I'll buy them all!" He said quickly, giving the boy the $30. "Thanks mister!" The boy said happily as he gave the rocks to Ari, and ran away. Now that he sold the rocks, he didn't need to have the stand anymore. "Why did you buy $30 worth of rocks?" Rony asked. "Can't you get free ones on the ground?" "These aren't any normal rocks." Ari said. "Look at them!" He gave Rony a rock, and Rony looked at it carefully. =============================================== This chapter is done! Why did he buy rocks for so much money? And what kind of rocks are they? See the next chapter to find out! Did you think Ari won his battles far too easily? If you do, then tell me how it could have been harder. After all, with all the powers a psychic pokemon has, shouldn't it be able to easily win any match? Except for dark pokemon, of course. Don't forget to review this after reading it! 


	7. Fossil Pokemon

Fossil Pokemon My next chapter! I hope you like it! ===================================== Rony looked at one of the rocks. "So what, they're rocks with shapes engraved in them." Rony said. "They're pokemon fossils!" Ari said in excitement. "Fossils, cool." Rony said. "What pokemon do you think they are?" "Well......" Ari said, looking at one of them closely. "This is an omanyte, this is an omnastar, this is a kabuto, this is a kabutops, and this one is an aerodactyle!" "Cool!" Rony said. "But what is the last one?" "I have no idea." Ari confessed. "It must be a pokemon not recorded or found before." "So how much are we going to sell them for?" Rony said, rubbing his hands together. "Sell them?" Ari said surprised. "Are you nuts!" "We could get millions from these fossils." Rony said. "There's no way I'm going to sell these." Ari said. "Then what are we going to do with them?" Rony asked dissapointedly. "We're going to bring them back to life at Cinnabar Island." Ari answered. Ari snapped his fingers, and they all teleported over to Cinnabar Island. "Hey Ari look, a gym!" Rony said, pointing at Blaine's Gym. "I'd ignore it if I were you." Ari warned. "I've put, in order, the gyms in order of which one to go to. This gym leader has much more experiance pokemon than yours." "Oh come on!" Rony said. "My venusaur can handle anything he can throw at me." "But he has fire pokemon." Ari tried to reason. "They'll roast him in seconds." "I'll show you!" Rony said. He started to run to the gym with venusaur close behind. "I'll meet you in the local pokemon center!" "C'mon Alakazam." Ari said shaking his head. "Let's go to the Pokemon Lab." They found the lab and went inside. "May I help you?" A man wearing a white lab coat asked. "Yes you can." Ari said, taking out the fossils. "I have these pokemon fossils I want brought back to life." "Excellent." The man said taking the fossils. "Come back tomorrow to get them back." "Okay, thank you." Ari said. With that, they walked over to the pokecenter and waited for Rony. They didn't have to wait long. "How'd you do?" "I....lost." Rony grumbled as his venusaur looked down with smoke comming from him. "Really, what happened?" Ari asked, not really surprised. "I was winning until he took out an arcanine and roasted all of my pokemon." Rony said. "So what happened with the fossils?" He asked, changing the subject. "I'll get them tomorrow." Ari said. "Since we're here, let's get our pokemon healed." They got them healed, and decided to spend the night. - "Morning." Rony said as he just got up. "Good morning." Ari answered back. "Now let's go get my new pokemon." They walked over to the pokemon lab and entered it. "Hello, your pokemon are revived and ready." The same scientist from before said. "Great!" Ari said excited. "Where are they?" "They're over there in those pokeballs." The scientist said. "What pokemon are they?" Rony asked as Ari collected them. "Let's see..." The scientist said in thought. "We succesfully revived a kabuto, a kabutops, an omanyte, an omnastar, an aerodactyl, and a fossile." "What's a fossile?" Ari asked. "Oh yes, you don't know yet." The scientist said. "It is an actual new species of pokemon!" "Cool!" Rony said. "What type is it?" "Because of its characteristics, we've deemed it a ghost type pokemon." The scientist answered. "We don't know if the reviving process was incomplete, but when it came to life it was only a skeleton. It has no skin or organs. That's why it's a ghost type. It's like the living dead." "Seems like a great pokemon," Ari said. "Does it have the same strengths and weakneses as other ghost pokemon?" "We don't know." The scientist admitted. "This is the first case of a fossile pokemon, so we're kept in the dark about everything about it." "Well thanks for everything." Ari said. With that, they left the lab and went back to the pokemon center. "Hey Rony, do you want my kabuto and omanyte?" Ari asked. "Sure, but why would you give them to me?" Rony asked. "Well since I have their evolved forms, I wouldn't use them as much." Ari explained. "So then if you had them, you'd use them." "Okay, great!" Rony said, taking the pokeballs. "With these pokemon I'll beat that gym leader!" He was about to leave the pokecenter when the public picture phone rang. Without thinking Ari answered the phone. Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen. "Oh Ari, good!" Oak said relieved. "I heard you found a new pokemon species, so I wanted to talk to you. Can you bring the pokemon over to my lab?" "Sure we can." Rony answered. "Great, I'll send over a boat to get you." Oak said. "We don't need a boat." Ari said. "What, I don't..." Oak was saying, but Ari had hung up the phone. "I wonder what he meant by that?" "Hi Professor Oak!" Ari said from behind the professor. "Hi Ari I...WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Oak said surprised. "You'll have to explaing that to me later, but first let me see the pokemon." "Alright." Ari said, handing over the pokeball to Oak. "Let me examine this pokemon for a few minutes." Oak said. "In the meantime, you can look at some of my inventions." With that, Oak went through a door. "Hey look at this thing." Rony said, looking at a large round metal ball that could easily fit Rony in it. "I wonder what it does?" Ari wondered out loud. "FREEZE!" said a hostile voice. ============================================= Who is the hostile voice? Tune in next time to find out! 


End file.
